


Little Things #65

by fairygyeom



Series: Love is in the Little Things [65]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Water sprinkler war with Jackson





	Little Things #65

Jackson is an organic lover, so it isn't much of a surprise to you when he slowly filled your backyard with variety of plants. He diligently takes care of them, and you can't help but smile when you hear him talk to them as if they're his kids.

Today, Jackson is making sure that his plants are hydrated enough, while you've just finished washing clothes. Your backyard is drenched.

"Oops, sorry," you hear Jackson mutter half-heartedly before you even feel the water hitting your arm.

You look at him incredulously, your hands on your hips. "What do you think you're doing?"

"It was an accident," he obviously fakes.

"Yeah, that's why you said sorry before I even got hit by the water?"

Jackson raises his hand up in surrender--or maybe to now really attack your front with water.

You close your eyes and suck in deep breath. When you open them, Jackson is giving you his wide, annoying, but very cute, turtle-like grin.

"You're gonna regret this," you warn in a dangerous tone.

"Honey, I have the faucet," he shows you his weapon.

You walk carefully to the washing machine. You haven't drained the water yet so if you switch it, all the dirty water will come out of the nooze you pick up just now. "I have this."

Jackson laughs aloud. "Bring it on, baby!"

You both have mild fever the next day.

 


End file.
